The invention relates to a fastening device. The fastening device can be used particularly in the field of medical technology, particularly for a quick release fastening between a head strap or hood and a breathing mask.
Fastening devices for the straps of a breathing mask are already known from the prior art. In particular, fastening means for straps or hoods, which are connected to an eyelet by means of a hook-and-loop fastener and are fastened to the mask body and/or the forehead rest, are widely used. The fastening device of EP1360971B1 includes a clip consisting of lateral spring lugs with operating surfaces and an eyelet to which the straps are fastened. For closing the fastening device by means of the spring lugs, the clip is inserted into a sleeve which has lateral recesses for the operating surfaces of the spring lugs. For releasing the connection, the user must initially press the spring lugs together in order to release the locking engagement and then, while maintaining the pressure on the spring lugs, pull the clip out of the sleeve. The solution known from US2005199240A1 operates according to the same principal. In this case, two separate movements are necessary for releasing the connection between the clip and the sleeve. This is not practical because the fastening device is not within the field of vision of the user and, thus, the user cannot carry out movements required for releasing the device within his/her sight. Other solutions, in which the connection is realized through hooks and eyes, also have the disadvantage described above.